Princess Of Greece
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: "Chiron, are you crazy? We can't have a Princess come to camp! Especially, when she is our daughter from the future! Do you want her to last a day here?" Not a Nico/Clarisse pairing. I own nothing except Princess Izabella
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, ok so ****Perlia?**** is on hiatus until I rewrite it. I got inspiration for this while wearing a pretty outfit. Hope you like it. Also, if I don't update for a while, it's because both of my brothers are home from deployment and I want to spend as much time with them as possible. **

Izabell POV

"Princess Izabella?" my messenger, Herman, asked timidly. I looked up from my book, _Mythology Throughout the Ages_, and smiled at him. "There are four people here to see you. What shall I do with them?"

I sighed and marked my page. "Tell them I'll meet them in the throne room." He bowed and ran out.

_Great,_ I thought to myself. _More people complaining._ With that happy thought in mind, I slipped out of my relaxation outfit, and headed to the throne room.

Nico POV

"Why are we here, again?" Oh, Clarisse, the ever so optimistic. Luckily, Chris was there to help.

"We have to get a new demigod, remember? Please, don't kill her. She was trained to act 'girly', as you put it." Chris grabbed her hand and she relaxed a bit, but her glare didn't soften.

The messenger, Herman, came and told us to go to the throne room. "Blah-ha-ha!" Grover bleated. "Where is it?"

Herman subtly rolled his eyes. "Follow me," he drawled out. It was then that I realized that he sounded quite like Snape from Harry Potter. We followed him throughout the castle. It was beautiful. I looked kind of like my dad's castle, except bigger, whiter, and more cheery. There were statues of famous Greeks. People in fancy clothes looked at us like we were trash while Clarisse and I glared back.

Here's the thing: after the war, Clarisse and I became good friends. You could call it best friends, but Clarisse and I didn't roll like that. Basically, we talked and didn't try to kill each other too badly.

Chris noticed my starting and he glared. I gave him an apologetic look saying: _Sorry. Inner monologue. She's too old for me and not my type, anyways. _He smiled and chuckled. This did not go unnoticed by Herman and Grover. Herman looked at us with a bored look, and Grover raised his eyebrows suggestively. I winked, smiled and put my finger in a "shush" gesture. I looked over at Chris and Clarisse. Chris was smiling, trying to hold in his laughter, and Clarisse rolled her eyes and muttered: "Idiots".

We were so busy trying to keep in out laughter that we didn't notice Herman-iac (yes, that's my new nickname for him) stopped behind and entrance to a big spacious room. Of course, we only realized this by stumbling over him. Grover muttered several apologies while Herman-iac tried to shush him.

I heard the sound of a trumpet and a mans voice yelling: "Now entering, the Princes of Greece, Princess Izabella!" I heard the sound of high heals on marble and shuffling feet.

I heard another voice, a girl, telling somebody to bring somebody in. Herman waved for us to go in.

When we walked in, you could hear our shoes clicking on the floor. The throne room looked like the one in Disney's Cinderella (Persephone made me watch it). On the dais, there were three thrones: two big and grand ones and one smaller, more graceful one. It took me a while to notice that everybody (given Grover, Chris, Clarisse, and myself) was bowing. It took me even longer to realize that there was a girl on the smaller throne.

The girl was pretty; not Aphrodite-type, like Annabeth. In fact, she looked a lot like Annabeth: blonde hair, calculating look, and an athlete's body. At closer inspection, you would know that her hair wasn't curly, but strait. Even with her high and mighty look, you could that she had some playfulness that hasn't been out in forever. She had not any athlete's body, but a swimmer's body. She also looked as though she danced, but could have been my mind playing tricks on me. You could see that she refused to wear makeup, even if her blemishes showed. She looked about my age, 16, and I could see her as being an Athena girl.

She was wearing a white, flowing skirt, a white, flowing blouse, and a crystal tiara.

"If you have half a brain," the girl, whom I assumed was Princess Izabella, started. "You follow the rest of the people in my court." Her voice made her sound as though she thought she was one of the gods.

Grover dropped to his knees like the cowardly satyr he is. Chris hesitated, and then slowly got to his knees. Clarisse stood her ground. I knew she wasn't going to bow to the girl for all it was worth. I, personally, was still getting over the shock that we were in Greece and taking a princess to camp.

"Apparently, you two don't know how to respect those of higher class than you," said the princess.

Clarisse growled. Chris looked like he was torn between calming her down and helping her tear the princess to pieces. She was getting pretty annoying. "Listen here, Miss. Princess," Clarisse barked. "I'm not gonna kowtow to you, just because you rule Greece! We're here on orders to come and bring you to safety, not listen to you ordering us around." By now, Clarisse and Princess Izabella were nose to nose. Izabella's hand was up, as if she was about to slap Clarisse.

"Oh, dear! Izabella, what are you doing?" Everybody turned around to see the girl who spoke. She was running in with a man. Both were wearing crowns, so I assumed they must be her parents. Why she had to parents puzzled me. I looked over at the others and I saw looks of confusion on their faces, too. Mutters of "My lord and lady" could be heard around the room.

The man spoke next. "Are you from the camp?" He asked this as though he couldn't bear the thought of being separated from his daughter. I nodded in answer to his question. "No! It is not her time to go to that wretched camp! She has been perfectly-" He stopped and looked around. Every eye was on him in his weekend state. He dismissed everybody except us and those of the royal family. "She has been perfectly safe here."

Grover sniffed the air. "No she hasn't. I smell monster even now." Grover saw the glare emitting from the king and queen. "I-I just mean that…" I held in a laugh. Grover's eyes went goat style.

Chris jumped in. "We wouldn't want the princess to get hurt. Please, you highness-es. We will take good care of her."

"Wait!" said the princess. I jumped back, as did many other people there. "If this involves me, shouldn't I know what's going on?" Her face had anger, confusion, and bit of excitement, as if she couldn't wait to get out of there.

The queen went over to her daughter and hugged the life out of her. The queen the looked at us with a stern glare. "Swear on the River Styx that you will do all in your power to protect her.

"I swear," we all mumbled. She nodded and turned back to her daughter. She looked at her and they had a quick discussion in Latin that I couldn't understand. The mother had tears running down her cheeks, as did Izabella, and the dad looked as though he wanted to cry, too.

Izabella got her stuff quickly. After another teary goodbye, it was just the five of us in the throne room. "So," she said. "How are we going to get to New York?"

I looked at the others, smirked, and called Mrs. O'Leary. "Say hello to my little friend."

**Ok, so I just wanted to say that the lost hero didn't happen, and Nico is 16, a year younger than Percy. So that's AU. Also, I have no clue if they have princesses in Greece right now or whatever. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo! Ok, This is going to be short because it's almost 8 and I still have a lot of HW to do.**

IZABELL POV

"Never…again," I panted as I got off of the hellhound (whose name is Mrs. O'Leary).

The strong looking girl who yelled at me and the creepy looking guy who brought the devil dog smirked. "What?" asked the girl.

The boy continued her sentence. "You don't like shadow travel?"

I was about to ask what shadow travel was until I thought of a better question. "Who are you guys? I'm not going anywhere until I'm informed." To prove my point, I sat down on a rock, only vaguely concerning my skirt.

The boy who had a calming effect on the girl introduced everybody. "I'm Chris Rodriguez, this is Clarisse la Rue,"- he pointed to the girl, who glared at me in acknowledgement-"that is Nico di Angelo"- he pointed to the creepy guy- "and that is Grover Underwood." He finished by pointing to the boy who bowed first to me.

I looked at them all. "Very well. Where are we?" I turned around and was greeted by a dragon. Yeah, a dragon. It was curled around a giant pine tree with a glittering fleece on it branches.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood!" I saw a girl and a boy with his arm wrapped around her waist. I looked at the ground and swallowed a huge lump in my throat that wasn't there a second ago. They looked so in love and I knew that being a princess that could never be mine. I would have to be married to whoever had money.

"Sweetie?" asked the girl in concern. "Are you ok? You zoned out."

I looked at her, my fiercest glare on my face. "Of course I'm not fine! I have to stay here with you- you peasants! I'm royalty! I should be in my castle, not here at this 'Camp Half Blood!'"

She looked taken a back, then mad. I could tell she wasn't used to being yelled at. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Clarisse looking like I passed some kind of test. The blonde gritted her teeth.

The boy saw she was about to pounce and stepped in. "I'm Percy Jackson and this"- he gestured to the girl-"is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase." He smiled, as though being with her was the best thing in the world. I looked down again.

"Can we go… where ever we go?" I asked shakily. Percy looked at me, smiled, nodded, and grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

I walked in the camp with my head held high, ignoring the people with armor and weapons staring at me. Clarisse yelled at them to get back to their training. "Could you stop attracting attention to yourself?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm not trying to," I reply. "Most stare at me. I _am_ royalty."

She rolled her eyes. "Hello, Chiron." Her comment was directed at the man in the wheelchair. I was too busy looking at the people staring at me to notice that we were inside.

"Hello, kids," Chiron said. He looked at me and kissed my hand: traditional greeting men would give to female royalty. "Princess. I feel it safe to say you had a safe journey, am I right?" I nodded. "Very well. Lets get to business. What do you know about the Greek gods?"

PJOOOOO

"You are insulting my culture! We have been wise enough to know that your lies are lies!" I was fuming. They take me away from my home and claim that the gods of ancient Greece are real.

"Ah," said a bored voice offhandedly. "If you want to stay alive, I wouldn't say that." I turned to the intruder.

"Oh!" I yelled. "And who are you? Zeus? The big guy? Mr. Lightning Bolts? Mr. _Hey you! Get off my cloud!_?" Thunder sounded. "I have been mocked, all royals are, but never have I been this insulted! I should have you all executed!"

His eyes glowed dangerously. "I would watch your tongue if I were you. You wouldn't want to be stripped of your crown." I took a sharp intake of breath. To even threaten that….

"Why you…" I growled. Everybody (given the old man) had to hold me back. He looked me in t he eyes and I screamed in terror. My brain was being ripped in two. I fell to the ground crying. I saw flashes of men being tortured and going mad. I begged the man to stop. I vaguely heard a "Mr. D! Stop now!" but I was focused on men being strangled by a grape vine. And then… done. I made contact with the ground, panting and tears streaming down my face. "Who are you?"

"Dionysus, god of madness and wine. Do you believe in me now?" I nodded. "Good. Be grateful, that's not the worst I can do. Just remember, you have made an enemy."


	3. Chapter 3

**So that last one was really short, sorry. THIS IS PART 2 OF THE LAST CHAPTER KAPEESH? Hope you like it **

SAME POV

"Are you crazy?" asked Chris. I cock my head to the side, not understanding what I did wrong. "It's a really bad idea to have an immortal as your enemy."

"Am I the only one here to have an enemy?" I ask. I'm sure that at least one other person has an all-powerful enemy.

All heads turned to Percy Jackson, who was smiling sheepishly. I never realized just how handsome he was until now. Hot actually. A voice in my head, that was defiantly not mine, said: _He's all yours…for now._

A wave of confusion then lust crossed over Percy's face. "Um…. Yeah. I have like five immortals trying to kill me. Dionysus hates everybody here. He chased a wood nymph and was sent here as punishment. It was originally for 100 years but after the second Titian war, it was changed to 50 years."

"Wait!" I said. "Doesn't he have a wife? And _second_ Titian war? From all the myths I have read, there has been only one."

Annabeth explained all about the war. It was fascinating that they were able to fight for their lives and I'm scared going to a camp. And Percy… he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, so much hatred, and yet he stayed good until the end. He also gave up immorality just to be with Annabeth and to make sure that Kronos couldn't rise again. He really was amazing. "Now," Chiron said. "Let's go to cabin 11."

"What's cabin 11?" I asked, curiously.

"Hermes cabin," Chiron explained patiently. I could tell he went through this a lot. "You'll stay there until your parent claims you. Once they claim you, you move to your parent's cabin. Unless, of course, you parent is Hermes. Then you stay in cabin 11." I nodded my head in understanding.

PJOOOOOO

"Cabin 11, meet Izabella. Izabella-" I cut Chiron off.

"Sorry, but if I'm going to by leaving my stuff in here, they might as well call me Izabell. I don't like Izabella. Reminds me of your the hit book, _Twilight._ No. Just no." Cheering arose from the cabin and I smiled. It was good to know that my stuff would be in good hands, that is if they don't steal it. I turned to Chiron. "Where will I be sleeping?" I asked.

"Here," he replied.

"Right, and where will they-?" I pointed to the cabin. "Be staying?" Chiron gave me the some reply as last time. "Yes, but peasants are not allowed to be in the same room as the royal family during sleep."

Two boys, who could have easily been twins, stepped up. "Don't worry, we won't do anything to you," said the taller of the two.

"Yeah, just turn into zombies every night and drink blood. The blood of royalty is our favorite," continued Thing 2

"That's really it," they smiled together.

"Travis, Conner." Chiron was stern but he didn't yell. In fact, his voice was barely above a whisper. "We don't do that to new campers. She has traveled here from Greece. Her customs are different than ours."

Their eyes went wide. "Greece?" they asked together. The smiled and dropped to their knees. "We love you, oh amazing one of Greece! We aren't worthy!"

I looked down at them, a ghost of a smile on my face. "I like you guys." They laughed and looked at my crown. "Don't think about it," I told them.

"I wish you luck, Princess," Chiron stated. He gave me a farewell kiss on the hand earning some wolf whistles. I glared at them, the fools.

"Right, so where will I be sleeping?" They all replied with the same answer: the floor. "Very funny. Now where?" Same answer. "I will not sleep on the floor! One of you move! It's filthy in here! What about that bed?" I pointed to an isolated bed in the corner. It looked like it was stabbed then cried on.

As I pointed to the bed, almost all of the faces in the room turned pale. Then I remembered what Annabeth had said: _Luke… was a son of Hermes. One of the best fighters in camp. Kronos just got to him and… we just don't talk about it. _

"I-I'm so sorry. I forgot and didn't realize until-," Travis cut me off.

"It's ok, we understand. I'll go on the floor." He looked solemn; I could tell he was close with Luke.

"No, I need to get used to camp life. Thank you though." I reached up and kissed his forehead; a simple gesture of friendship, but it made me realize something:

I could make real friends. With that happy thought, I drifted off into dream where I was with my mom and dad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoop! I know I should be updating Perlia? but I got inspiration for a part in this chapter so yeah….**

Nico POV

I woke the next morning to humming. Wait, _humming_? That's… odd. I walked outside to see Izabell with three trash bags full of… I don't know. "What are you doing at three in the morning?" I asked her groggily, because I don't like early mornings when I didn't get any sleep. I was dreaming about Bianca. Even after all these years, I still get mad about it.

"Cleaning," she answered simply, then went on her way.

"Are you crazy?" She looked at me in confusion. "Nobody has been able to clean the Hermes cabin. The last person who tried… well let's just say we gave up looking for them a couple years ago." Ok, so that was a lie; nobody has tried to clean it, but Izabell will probably be turned into a mutant chicken.

I saw her look me in the eyes and give me a once over, just to see if I was worth the attention. We were stopped right in front of the big house. She finished looking at me and she was blushing furiously. I looked down and noticed that I was only in my skull boxers and she was in pajama shorts and a tank top. Personally, I was too tired to care.

"What? You've never seen a guy in his boxers?" I asked.

"No, and I didn't really want to. Besides, having my cabin see my in my P.J.'s is bad enough-you're not supposed to see royalty in their sleeping clothes- but you?" She said. I swear if she brings up anymore of her rules, it won't be camp.

"Well, get used to it." So I was being harsh, but I've had about an hour of sleep and I'm not in the mood to argue.

Apparently, neither was she. She stood their for a second, looking as though she was arguing with herself. She closed her eyes, took a beep breath, opened her eyes, and smiled. "Would you… like to help?"

Now, cleaning the Hermes cabin's clothing isn't what I would want to do at three a.m. in the morning, but she was just standing there pulling at one of her braids and chewing on the inside of her lips and for a second, I pictured Bianca. "Lemme get changed, then meet me right here."

Her face broke out into a huge grin. "Ok, I'll get changed, too. Bye!" With that, she ran off and I chuckled and went to my cabin.

**PJOOOOO**

I finished getting changed in my black skinny jeans and my camp shirt. I was waiting for a few minutes until I heard the crunching of leaves. I turned 90 degrees and saw Izabell come over to me. She was wearing flats, her tiara, and a dress. I want to say she's a daughter of Aphrodite but she isn't stunning enough. _All_ demigods are pretty, but Aphrodite's kids are stunning. I even have the pleasure of dating one, Drew.

"A dress?" I ask, because I'm sure that it would be almost impossible to do anything in that thing.

"Of course," she says, and we fall into an awkward silence. "So, where do we wash clothing?"

I rub my eyes from tiredness. "The camp van picks up our clothes each Friday. It's Monday."

She bites her lower lip. "Do you have a lake? A clean one?" I nod, not sure where she's going with this. "Let us go there then. I know how to wash clothing in any body of water."

"Do you think they'll like that? I mean the Hermes cabin probably wouldn't care, but the naiads would probably try and drown you."

"I'm sure they'll understand, and I've already sterilized the clothing, now it's just the fact of getting the stains out, and that shouldn't be hard." She says all this with so much confidence that I have to smile and nod. "Come on then!" She grabs the bags and my hand and starts running. I laugh at her eagerness to do chores. First person I've ever met, beside Bianca, who likes cleaning.

When we get to the lake, she talked me through how to "safely wash clothing in a wilderness environment" or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention to her, but to her necklace. It was two circles, the one on the left had a man on a horse and the one on the right was the seal of Greece, connected by a ribbon. I tried asking her about it but she didn't answer me. We stayed silent for a while until I (and, by the looks of it, Izabell) couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you like doing? I mean when you're not threatening to cut people's heads off." She smiled at my question accompanied by a blush.

"Sorry about that. Um… I like reading. Harry Potter to be exact. My mom used to call me Bellatrix when it was just us. My dyslexia makes it hard and the ADHD doesn't want me to just sit but…" She trailed off.

"I'm surprised. I didn't think that you would tell anybody you had ADHD and dyslexia."

Her shy grin morphed into a smile. "Yeah… I heard that it's normal here and that it helps so…"

"I'm also surprised that you know how to clean," I say, not having a care in the world.

Her smile turned into a glare. "And _what_ is that supposed to mean?" Her few minutes of calmness disappeared.

"All I meant," I started, my tone matching hers. "Is that I thought royalty didn't do anything except sit on their thrones, bossing people around! I thought that they had slaves to do anything that doesn't include telling people to kill others!"

She was furious. "How stereotypical! I am _not_ one of those weak Disney princesses! Us royals have to give up so much! Freedom to do what they want, wear what they want, love whom they want! We don't get _any _of that! So just back off and leave!" I saw her necklace and it all came together, like a puzzle piece.

_A boy, about 16, bumped into me. "Who are you, peasant?" He asked._

_I stuck my hand out, ignoring the look of disgust on his face. "Nico di Angelo," I said. "And you are…?"_

_He grabbed my hand. "Prince Edward of England. May I ask what you are doing here?"_

"_I lost my friends. You see we have to meet this princess chick." His eyes brightened at the word 'princess'. "Can I ask what you're doing here? This isn't England."_

"_I know that!" he spat. "I'm here to talk to the parents of my future bride."_

And then there was when she first saw Annabeth and Percy.

_We were at the camp borders and Izabell was being stubborn. When Percy and Annabeth came over, she looked down and a tear fell out of her eye. I raised my eyebrow at them, wondering what they did. I looked at them and didn't see anything wrong; Percy's arm was just around Annabeth's waist nd they were making goo-goo eyes at each other. Nothing new. I just shrugged it off as she missed home. _

"You have an arranged marrage, don't you?" I asked. That was probably the stupidest question I could've asked.

"That's my business, not yours!" With that she stormed off in a huff, leaving me to dry the clothes.

**Yeah, that didn't have what I wanted in it, but oh well. How was it? Is she getting too used to camp life too fast? I want her to be a brat a while longer but…. I have writer's anticipation. There is so much I want to do but I have to wait… Who saw the Harry Potter movie? I saw it twice already and I went to the midnight showing dressed up ****Ya, I'm a nerd **** Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**How long has it been since I last updated? Sorry, I could give a LONG list on why I haven't, but I think I'll just write.**

NICO

Stupid princess. I ask a question, and what do I get? She freaking yells at me! Now _I _have to finish the Hermes cabin laundry while _she_ gets to sleep. _I _need the sleep, not _her._ "Next time I see her," I mumble. "Imma send an army of zombies at her."

"Ah, that won't work, wittle Nico," says a voice behind me. Correction, _two_ voices. I swear, if they did something to my cabin, they'll be joining the little brat.

"And why," I say, gritting my teeth. "Can't I do that?" Seriously, she can't even have a conversation without yelling at somebody. She reminds me, again, of Percy; unpredictable.

"Because," says Conner Stoll. "She has The Zombie Survival Guide in her bag."

Travis decides to chime in. "Yeah. We were raiding her bag- looking for priceless things- and found it. She has notes and tips in it. She'll kill your zombies, easily."

I turned to them, shock on my face. They were grinning from ear to ear. "She does?" I asked. They nodded. Ok, a fluffy and frilly princess, called Bellatrix, reads (and corrects) a book about surviving the zombie apocalypse. I can roll wit' dat, yo.

Note to self: _NEVER_ try to go gangster again. Ever.

"We didn't find anything, though…" Conner sighed dramatically and looked over to his brother, who was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Dude, ya we did!" Travis practically screams at his brother, and birds fly off the trees. "Remember? We found a crown that had a man on a horse in a small heart on the top, engraved in a diamond!" My eyes widen. It couldn't be… could it?

"Oh, yeah! The one in the gold box? It matches her necklace? Where'd you put it?" My hypothesis was correct.

Travis was about to speak when I cut him off. "Maybe… maybe you should give it back? I mean… she _is_ royalty… and, um, you never know… what it could be… for?" It came out as a question. _I _sure wasn't going to spill her secret, especially to the Stoll Brothers.

They looked at each other. "Nah," they replied. I face palmed. "Prince Nico of Greece is here!" they yelled. Several "Shut up!"'s came from different cabins. I rolled my eyes, and then I realized what they said.

"What?" I growled. "I'm dating Drew! I wouldn't waste my time o somebody who has an arranged marriage, anyways! That's just plain stupid!"

"WHAAAAT? Arranged marriage?" I mentally slapped myself. They really are cunning, and it's too early in the morning to think.

"To whom, may I ask?" Conner raised his eyebrows, to emphasize his brother's question. I just shook my head; I had told too much already. They gave me the puppy dog face and I rolled my eyes. "Pwease, oh great son of Hades, the ghost king, tell us?" I shook my head once again. They looked at each other and grew mischievous smiles that scared me. "I guess we'll have to get the answer by force."

"What?" was all I had to say before the jumped me.

**PJOOOOOO**

"Prince Edward of England! She has to marry him! Don't show that to Drew, please! You _know _how jealous she gets, and I don't want Juniper to get hurt!" I yelled in desperation. The two boys smirked victory.

They had shown me a video they took with Juniper and I talk and she kissed me on he head. Popular to contrary belief, she has become like a new Bianca for me. But Drew doesn't really understand that. If Drew were to see that… Grover would never forgive me.

"A prince named Edward?" Conner chocked out through his laughter. "That's so typical! Is there something he needs to tell his kingdom?" I managed to laugh a little. "Let's hope he doesn't sparkle!"

Travis stopped laughing and stared at his brother as if he just announced that he had a secret fling with Chiron. "Really? _Twilight? _You did _NOT _just make that reference! You ruined it! I officially disown you!" I laughed more at that. "Shut it, death boy! This is serious!" I put my hands in an 'I surrender' pose, and Travis nodded, going back to lecturing Connor. I didn't realize how late it was until the conch shell blew.

I slipped away from the Stolls and bumped into my girlfriend, Drew, with some of her friends, latched onto their boyfriend's arms. I nodded to them in hello and looked at Drew. She fixed my with a hard glare. "Where were you?" she asked.

"In the forest," I said. "I just came out of it. Didn't you see?" Some snickers came from the guys.

Drew rolled her eyes. "I know _that!_ I saw you with some blonde chick. Who was she?"

I wrapped my arms around her, calming her down. " The new girl, Izabell. I was washing clothes with her." I was about to lean down and kiss her when she pushed me away.

"And why," she asked, seething again. "Where you with her? And how did you wash clothes?"

I chuckled. "Long story." With that, I bent down and locked her in a kiss. I was about to pull back when she brought me in closer, deepening it. Soon, it was a make out session. I was finally able to pull back when I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Hi, Nico," said Izabell. "Look, I'm sorry I kind of flipped at you. I didn't mean to but you hit a sensitive spot and-" Drew cut her off.

"Do you need something?" she growled. Izabell cocked her head to the side, not knowing what she did wrong. Drew was about to chew out Izabell, when she realized something. "You know," she started, in a much nicer tone of voice. "You're wasting so-o-o-o much potential. You hair just hangs there and… you should hang out with us. _I_ could _defiantly_ help you become… pretty."

My eyes widened and I shook my head, trying to get Izabell to say no. As much as I love Drew, this wouldn't be good for Izabell. Ignoring me, she said, "Sure! I'd love to make new friends!" I face palmed. 'I'd love to make new friends!'? Really?

Drew slowly nodded, a bewildered look on her face, "Uh huh… Well, let's go eat."

**A bit Nico/Drew for you. I'll try and update more often and try and read my other stories! Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Izabell skipped along with us; ya, skipped. I was seriously wondering her sanity. "So, tell me," Drew said, wrapping her arms around me tighter. "What's it like to be royalty? Is it just like the movies, hun?" She grew an evil smirk.

Izabell stopped skipping, almost tripping in the process. "Um," she stuttered, flustered at the fact of lying. "It's fine… I, um, well, ya. It is. Just like the movies."

Drew smirked and I flinched. I hate how Drew has to be a horrid person because of her mom. But me, being the understanding boyfriend I am, I stay with her. "Well," said one of Drew's Apollo friends, Victoria. "We should visit your castle one day." Izabell nodded, happy that the subject was changed on her lifestyle. Victoria looked at Izabell's princess outfit. "What are you wearing?"

Drew untangled herself from me and circled the princess, her _I'm _so_ going to make you somewhat ok to look at _face on. "Ya, what _are_ you wearing? It's ugly and tacky. If you want to 'Make new friends!' with us, you need to wear something more… us."

I looked at what Drew was wearing: mini skirt, fishnet socks that went to her mid-thigh with a bow in the back, a white button up shirt (not buttoned) that was tied underneath her chest, and a hot pink tie, and a small hot pink clip-on bow on the side of her head. I smirked. Very sexy.

Then the image was ruined by the idea of Izabell in that. Izabell was just… innocent, as though she had never been out in the real world. I guess Izabell was repulsed by the idea. She shook her head so hard; I was scared that we'd have to get Annabeth to sew her head on. Selina's ghost told me about that time. Oh, Selina. Shame she's dead, she was cute… and like, ten years older than me. "Earth to Nico! Wake up!" I shook my head to get out of my trance.

I groaned. I hated it when I was interrupted when thinking about the dead. "Yes?" I asked.

Drew spun around. "Don't you like my outfit?" She giggled as a wrapped my arms around her.

"Very much," I whispered in her ear, then attacked her mouth with mine. Then I heard laughter. Wait, laughter? Drew's friends only giggle.

I separated to see that we had walked to the dining pavilion. "Nicky and Dominique," said Mr. D. "If you would be so kind to sit down and let us eat?" Drew and I blushed and walked to our tables.

I sat on the edge of the Hades table so I could talk to Percy. "How do you and Annabeth do it?" I asked.

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Do what?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Not get caught kissing?" Did I have to explain everything?

Percy smirked and patted me on the back. "Because I have a smart girlfriend. You're not smart and Drew isn't, either." I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry. Soon, you'll learn the upside of have a cabin alone."

I stared at him for a while then started eating, not as hungry as I was a while ago. I just picked at my food, horrid mental images swimming in my head. I got bored playing with my cereal and looked around. Drew and her half-sisters weren't eating, the Ares cabin were being loud and obnoxious, Annabeth and the Athena cabin was send death glares to Percy (who kept freezing their drinks), and Chris and the Stolls were in an argument with Izabell. Curious, I moved to the other side of the Hades table ask why they were arguing.

Izabell POV (sorry!)

I was sitting at the Hermes table, Chris across from me and Travis and Conner on either side of me. Nico and Percy (sigh…) were talking. I was trying to make out what they were saying and all three of us missed when Chiron drank to the gods. Mr. D glared at me and I shivered. Those images would never get out of my head. I finally noticed the food in front of me.

I had no clue what it was. It was in a plastic bowl and had some sort of white liquid substance in it, but it had soggy, tan things on top of it. I leaned over to Chris. "Excuse me," I whispered. "But what is this?" I pointed to my bowl.

He (along with Travis and Conner) started laughing. I glared at them and they stopped. Travis said, "It's cereal." He made it sound like I was an ignorant little girl. "Eat it," he persisted. "It's good."

Conner laughed. "You only think that because your girlfriend's obsessed with cereal." Chris laughed and high fived Conner, both ignoring Travis's mutters of "She's not my girlfriend." Conner turned to me. "Travis likes Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. Demeter and all of her spawns have an unhealthy obsession with cereal. They're like monsters." Thunder sounded in the distance and everybody turned to Percy.

His mouth was open and his arms were raised, as if asking, _Why are you blaming me? _I giggled at his silly antics. The trio of Hermes boys turned to me.

The Stolls smirked. "Maybe it'll be Prince _Percy_," they said. I raised my eyebrow in question.

Chris rolled his eyes. "You like Jackson. They're saying that you want to marry him." I looked to the Stolls, but they were doubled over with laughter. I rolled my eyes and went back to my 'food' when I heard more laughter joining in. I looked to see Chris laughing at me. "You should see your face," he explained.

I scowled at them and Travis patted my back. "It's ok. I'm used to the crush teasing, but when you say that you don't like him, it's like saying that Santa isn't real and you've never had an energy drink; it's absurd!" They still laughed, but it had resided to giggles.

I rolled my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "First of all, Santa isn't real." They put their hands over their hearts and let out a mock gasp of shock. "And second of all, I've _never_ had an energy drink, thank you very much." Now, they really were shocked.

"Never?" They yelled at the same time. Then, they looked at my goblet, poured out my tea, and yelled at it. "Red Bull!" It filled with a yellowish liquid. They turned back at me. By now, Nico was looking at us like we were crazy. "Drink it!" They yelled.

I shook my head. By now, Nico was on the other side of the Hades table, the one next to us, and said, "What's going on?" Chris explained everything from my unknowing-ness of cereal to right now. Nico looked at me like I was a mutant. Then he did something I never expected:

He pinned my arms behind me and tilted my head back. Conner opened my mouth for me and Travis poured the liquid into my mouth. I swallowed it, chocking a little, and smiled. It was better than I thought. I smiled and chugged the rest of it. They smiled as if they accomplished something.

I heard the sound of hoofs pounding. I looked around, confused. They had horses here? Everybody looked at the table where Chiron and Mr. D were. I almost fell off of the bench in shock. Chiron was a centaur! I had heard of these in my lessons, but I never dreamed of meeting one. I'm still denying the whole _The Greek gods are real!_ thing.

"Campers!" he yelled. "Last night, we got a new camper. Izabell, if you may?" He beckoned me up. I contained myself and stood up, my air of _Holier-than-thou_ back in play. "Princess Izabell Crew, welcome to camp," halfhearted cheers come from the crowd.

Somebody yelled out. "Who's her parent? Hermes?" Chiron shook his head, worry on his face.

"Undetermined." Murmurs came from the crowd.

"What about Prissy's promise?" Clarisse yelled. I cocked my head to the side and looked at Annabeth, who pointed to Percy. Why did Clarisse call Percy Prissy?

"It seems as though they have forgotten," he said, and then told me to go and sit back down.

**Ok, who can guess who her parent(s) are? Hint: Re-read the summary and whom I keep comparing her to. I feel I've updated pretty quickly…. Review as a late Christmas gift? (I didn't have time to publish this yesterday…)**


End file.
